1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packaged integrated circuit devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interconnected stack of packaged memory devices and the method of forming a stack of interconnected packaged memory devices.
2. State of the Art
High performance, low cost, increased miniaturization of components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuit semiconductor devices (ICs) have long been the goals of the computer industry. Greater integrated circuit semiconductor device package density for a given level of component and internal conductor density is primarily limited by the space available for die mounting and packaging. For lead frame mounted dice, this limitation is, to a great extent, a result of lead frame design.
In a conventional lead frame design, the lead frame includes a plurality of leads having their ends terminating adjacent a side or edge of an integrated circuit semiconductor device supported by the die paddle portion of the lead frame. Electrical connections are made by means of wire bonds extending between the leads of the lead frame and the bond pads located on the active surface of the integrated circuit semiconductor device. Subsequent to the wire bonding operation, portions of the leads of the lead frame and the integrated circuit semiconductor device are encapsulated in suitable plastic material to form a packaged semiconductor device. The leads and lead frame are then trimmed and formed to the desired configuration after the packaging of the semiconductor device in the encapsulant material.
In a Leads-Over-Chip (LOC) type lead frame configuration for an integrated circuit semiconductor (IC) device, the leads of the lead frame extend over the active surface of the semiconductor device being insulated therefrom by tape which is adhesively bonded to the semiconductor device and the leads of the lead frame. Electrical connections are made between the leads of the lead frame and bond pads on the active surface of the semiconductor device by way of wire bonds extending therebetween. After wire bonding, the leads of the LOC lead frame and the semiconductor device are encapsulated in suitable plastic to encapsulate the semiconductor device and portions of the leads. Subsequently, the leads are trimmed and formed to the desired configuration to complete the packaged semiconductor device.
With ever-increasing demands for miniaturization and higher operating speeds, multichip module systems (MCMs) have become increasingly attractive in a variety of applications. Generally, MCMs may be designed to include more than one type of semiconductor device within a single package, or may include multiples of the same type of semiconductor device, such as the single-in-line memory module (SIMM) or dual-in-line memory module (DIMM).
MCMs typically comprise a planar printed circuit board (PCB) or other semiconductor carrier substrate to which a plurality of semiconductor devices is attached. Laminated substrates, such as FR-4 boards, are included in the term PCB as used herein, as are ceramic and silicon substrates, although the latter constructions are at this time less common as MCM carrier substrates. The semiconductor devices are typically wire bonded, TAB-connected or flip-chip bonded (by an array of solder or other conductive bumps or conductive epoxies) to the PCB. An MCM configuration typically allows semiconductor devices to be bonded to one side only of the carrier substrate. Moreover, for semiconductor devices that are wire bonded to the PCB, the bond wires extend from the top surface of each semiconductor device mounted on one side of the PCB by its back side to the plane of the PCB surface on the back side, requiring longer wires to be used to connect the semiconductor devices to the PCB traces than if the active surface of the semiconductor device were closer to the PCB surface. This often leads to undesirable parasitic electrical characteristics. Also, mounting the semiconductor devices on a substrate to be subsequently mounted on the PCB uses valuable area of the PCB which may be used for other purposes. Additionally, the plurality of wires used to connect the semiconductor devices to the substrate of the MCM affects the speed at which the MCM responds when connected to the PCB.
In many instances, PCBs (such as those used in computers) have fixed size requirements, thereby making space on the PCB scarce. Therefore, a need exists for a high density, minimal volume configuration, and high response rate series of interconnected semiconductor devices for use in conjunction with a PCB.